


An Honorable Villain

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Violent Desires Meet Violent Ends [4]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 03:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19558216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	An Honorable Villain

Laying in his arms, your fingers were laced with his. “Tell me something about yourself.” You glanced over your shoulder at him.

He chuckled. “Like what, sweetheart?”

You shrugged. “Start simple.” You smiled. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Black.” He laughed, and you could feel it. “What about you?”

“Y/F/C.” You told him. “Favorite animal?” It was nice being able to just relax together, acting as if the world outside wasn’t filled with carnage and chaos. The two of you had been basically a couple for a few months now, and inching closer and closer to your real names. You’d started only giving him names that started with the actual first letter of your name. You didn’t know if he’d caught that or not.

He licked his lips, thinking. “You better not laugh, missy.” He said playfully. “Cats.” You twisted to look at him, eyebrow raised. “What? I like cats. Nothin’ wrong with that.”

“I didn’t say there was. Just took me by surprise, that’s all.” You told him as you settled back against his chest, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin against yours.

* * *

All too soon, it was time for you to part ways. You kissed him goodbye and pouted a bit as he walked back to where his men were waiting. Licking your lips, you turned and started back to Alexandria. You bit your lip and turned, jogging after him. “Wait.” You smiled up at him.

“What is it, sweetheart?” He asked, chuckling.

You took a moment. “One night. Tomorrow.” He raised an eyebrow. “Spend the night with me tomorrow. I get you all night to myself.”

He smirked. “You got balls.” He replied, ignoring the looks from his men. “I’ll be here. Wear something you don’t mind getting ripped.” He winked before he walked away.

Letting out a soft sigh, you turned and walked the other way.

* * *

“Someone looks pleased…” Rosita teased you as you came in. “You still seeing that guy?”

“I might be.” Your face lit up.

She laughed. “When are we going to meet him? What’s his name? What’s he like?”

Leaning against the wall, you shrugged. “I don’t know, I don’t know, and amazing.”

“You..don’t know his name? Still?” She looked concerned.

“He doesn’t know mine, either. I like the mystery, to be honest. I mean, earlier we just laid in bed talking.” Your cheeks turned pink. “We talked about our favorite colors, favorite animals, hobbies we had before all this shit…It’s nice.”

Rosita sighed. “Well, as long as he doesn’t hurt you. He sounds like an alright guy.” She nudged you with your shoulder. “When do you see him again?”

“Tomorrow night.” You told her. “We’re spending the entire night together. Just the two of us.” She could tell by the look on your face that you’d fallen hard for this mystery man. “But, I’m gonna go see what I can do around here for now. Don’t have too much fun.” You gave her a wave before heading in to see what you could help with. 

* * *

The next afternoon, you showed up to the house early, excited to see him. As he asked, you brought something that you didn’t mind getting ripped, and the thought had you excited. You would slip it on when it was closer to him getting there, and decided to read and relax until then. 

You must have fallen asleep, because next thing you knew, he was nipping at your neck and chuckling. “Wakey wakey, sweetheart.” 


End file.
